


A Picnic For Smiles

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin has not been feeling himself and Fili tries his best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picnic For Smiles

Thorin hadn't been feeling himself for the past week and his oldest nephew was starting to notice. He hadn't been eating as much as he used too and spent far more time alone then he normally did. It's when he'd started staying home from work and sleeping in later then usual that Fili decided to do something about this mood his Uncle was it. That morning the boy had readied two of their ponies for a ride and now stood in the kitchen to pack a lunch for two; a couple apples he'd cut up into smaller pieces, some slices of ham and cheese on thin wheat bread for sandwiches, a water skin, and a quilt all tucked away inside a backpack. The dwarf sets it on the table near the door before he headed towards his Uncle's room, knocking twice on the door before he stepped inside.

Fili could see the steady rise and fall of Thorin's chest was the only thing moving as he continued to lay in bed facing away from his nephew. "I have come for you Uncle. We have to go somewhere today." he said to the lump on the bed that had not moved yet. "'We?' Is Kili too busy to take with you?" Thorin asks in a blank tone as he absently picks at a thread on his pillow. "No, Kili is not busy, but he is with Mother. I thought maybe...you could accompany me?" Fili asks a little nervously and his shoulders droop at the tone of Thorin's voice that makes him start to fidget in the spot he was standing in.

"As you wish. Though, I must get dressed first." Thorin says in the same voice and pulls himself up into a sitting position feet pulled out from under the covers to rest on the floor. "Ok, I will be in the den when you have finished." Fili said and starts to chew at his bottom lip when he sees that his Uncle was still in his bed clothes before he turns and heads out of the room to wait in the living room for Thorin. He was about to turn around and check on Thorin when that very dwarf steps into the room in simple clothing and his hair unbraided, yet pulled back in a ponytail. Fili frowns slightly at the lack of braids, but he doesn't point it out and instead heads over to the table to pick up his backpack.

Thorin follows along behind his nephew as the boy leads him out of the house and towards the stables where he sees that two ponies were saddled up and patiently waiting for them. It hasn't really dawned on the King to ask yet as to the location they were headed, or what Fili had even planned today. He just climbs up onto the pony's back with a quiet grunt, grabs the reins, and turns his mare towards Fili's pony. Thorin watches as his nephew climbs up onto his own pony, grabs it's reins, and starts turning it towards the path they will be taking. Fili gives his pony's sides a gentle kick with his heals and it starts to walk in the direction the dwarf points him too and one look back tells him Thorin is following.

It's been nearly half an hour as Fili continues to lead Thorin away from home, away from all the familiar sights and sounds of Ered Luin. He's surprised his Uncle had not asked him where they were going yet and one glance back at the older dwarf gives him the answer. There was a distant look on Thorin's face as he stared out into the forest surrounding the well worn path leading away from home. He knew Thorin was looking, but was not sure he was really seeing anything they passed and Fili sighs quietly before turning to watch the path in front of them now. "I brought us a lunch, so if you get hungry we can stop on the way for a rest." the younger dwarf says over his shoulder at the King and all he gets in return is a soft 'Mhmm.'

Fili frowns when he snaps the reins to make his pony's pace quicken into a slow trot that Thorin copies after a moment when he notices the change of speed. They stay at this pace for a good 15 minutes until his pony snorts and decides that he's had enough and slows back down to a steady walk. Thorin's pony whinnies softly and slows down too before she almost runs into the other's rear. It startles the King a little, but other then a look around him and at his nephew in front of him he relaxes. Thorin's mood is starting to rub off on Fili, but instead of seeming sad the boy is more irritated.

"I think we should take a moment's rest just up ahead. There's a bridge leding over a creak that the ponies can drink from." Fili suggests and he doesn't look back, forces himself to stay looking ahead even as the other response he gets from his Uncle is another, 'Mhmm.' The prince grits his teeth and forces the pony to speed up long enough to reach the bride. Once there, he dismounts and lets his pony pull away to head to the water after he gave him a good pat on the neck. Thorin does much the same, but he does not pat his pony before she turns away to follow Fili's to the water.

Fili may be a little annoyed, but he doesn't blame Thorin. It's not like his Uncle can control this mood he's in and the prince just reaches out for his Uncle's hand with a small smile on his face. Thorin doesn't object and lets his nephew tangle their fingers together as he leads them off the path and into the woods. Fili knows that the ponies will wait around for them to come back so he doesn't much worry for them. Unless they grow tired of waiting and decide to head home without their rides, which he hopes will not happen. 

They walk hand in hand through the forest, stepping over fallen branches or weaving around a bush or tree. Fili doesn't stop until he's found a small clearing and takes Thorin over to stand near a tree with room enough to sit, and hopefully lay down. The boy takes off his back pack and opens it up to pull out the quilt before holding out his bag to Thorin. "Hold this please?" Fili asks with a questioning look and smiles warmly at his Uncle when the King takes the bag to hold. Fili turns away and shakes out the blanket until it rests on the forest floor in a neat square for the both of them to sit on. 

Fili grins and works on taking off his boots before stepping onto the blanket, making sure not to track any dirt, grass, or leaves onto it. He turns his head to look up at Thorin and pats the spot beside him with that same smile. Thorin hands over the bag to Fili, giving his nephew a confused frown, but takes off his own boots to join the boy on the blanket. "Is the blanket necessary Fili? We are only eating bef-," the King's words are cut off by a hand covering his mouth and his brows furrow in further confusion. 

"It is necessary for a picnic, Thorin." Fili says with a charming smile even as his cheeks tint a light pink color. "Oh," Thorin says once his nephew pulls his hand away to dig into the pack for the food Fili had prepared for them. "Ok." he adds after a moment, hearing the boy beside him's quiet giggle. Fili hands over one of the neatly wrapped sandwiches to his Uncle and sets his down on his own thigh before pulling out the apple slices and water skin too. Fili glances at Thorin and watches the older dwarf sitting there with the sandwich in his lap as he puts the pack down on the ground beside him. 

"Go on, eat it!" Fili encourages his Uncle with a gentle nudge of his elbow against his side. Thorin turns his head to look at his nephew with a less confused look as he starts to open the wrapped sandwich to pull it out. He gives it a look before raising it up to his lips to take a bite and Fili does not care if that would be his only bite, just glad that he's doing something other then staring off into space. The prince turns his attention towards his own sandwich and unwraps it before taking a large bite from it. Fili smiles when he munches on the bite of his sandwich before shifting on his rump to face Thorin a little better.

By the time the boy finishes his sandwich, his Uncle has eaten nearly half of his own and Fili is so damn pleased. Fili reaches for the apple slices and pulls open the wrapping they were in, grabbing a single piece, and holding it out for Thorin to take. "Want one?" he asks with a sweet smile on his face as he waves his hand a little as Thorin turns his head to look at him. "Yes, I would like a slice." the King says as he watches his nephew's face as he leans forward to take the apple from the boy's hand with his mouth. Fili's cheeks heat up and turn a light pink when he watches Thoirn pull the slice right into his mouth and he swears there's a slight curl of his Uncle's lips in a smile before it slips away. 

Fili hums softly as he takes a slice for himself from the bundle now resting in his lap. He raises it to his lips and bites into the piece as both dwarves look out into the forest in a comfortable silence. However, it does not stay quiet for long and it's Thorin that breaks it with a question. "Could I get another piece of apple?" the dwarf had asked and Fili just giggles softly before reaching for one of the last slices and handing over one for Thorin. His Uncle takes it in his fingers and this time there is a definite smile, although very small, on his face. 

"Thank you, Fili." Thorin says softly and leans over to press a gentle kiss to Fili's temple. "You are welcome, Uncle." the prince says back with a bright smile as he watches Thorin eat the slice. It's when Fili notices that his Uncle's sandwich has been completely eaten and leans over to return the kiss to Thorin's cheek not for finishing the sandwich, but because he's really missed his Uncle. That's when the King actually smiles, a full curl of his lips as his gaze lands on his nephew once more before leaning over to kiss the boy's lips now. Fili's heart actually skips a beat as he reaches a hand up to cup Thorin's face while they share their first kiss for what felt like years.

It actually makes Fili's eyes tear up and he chokes back a small sob that has Thorin pulling back in confusion. "Are you ok Fili?" he asks with a confused tone and watches his nephew nod his head, a smile on his face while his hand moves to slip around Thorin's back. "I have never been happier Thorin. To see a smile on your face again." Fili speaks in a whisper and pulls himself up on his knees to shuffle closer to the King before sitting himself down slowly into Thorin's lap, giving the King enough time to stop him if this was too far. "I am sorry, my boy. I have not been feeling myself for awhile." the King explains as he slips his arms around Fili's waist to hold the boy closer to him. 

"It seems you are feeling a little better now?" Fili asks in a soft tone as his eyes search his Uncle's face while his hands card gently through the ponytail on the back of the other's head. "I am indeed, because of you." the King speaks through his smile as he leans forward to rub his nose gently against Fili's, earning a giggle. "I am glad then because if this would not have worked I would have been forced to crawl into your bed and snuggle with you." the prince explains and he hears Thorin's small chuckle, making him smile again. "Haven't you snuggled me enough?" Thorin asks as he leans back onto the ground, pulling his nephew to lay back with him gently on his chest. "One can never have too many snuggles Uncle. This is known fact!" Fili explains with a brighter smile as he turns to lay on his stomach there on top of his Uncle. They never do make it back home until late the following day, both wearing a smile.


End file.
